


Goodbye

by I_was_here_so_were_you



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gang Rape, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_here_so_were_you/pseuds/I_was_here_so_were_you
Summary: Know one knew who he was.Know one noticed himKnow one heard his cries.Know one knew his name.Then why is everyone caring for him even though they didnt know him.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic please don't hate. PLEASE help me get better by writing critization. TW:suicide and mentions of rape.

Dear everyone, 

You don't know me. 

You don't hear about me.

But I'm there all the time. Behind the scenes watching everything fall.

I see everyones battle.

I help them through their battle and get them help.

Where were they when I was on my knees being for help

Where were they when I was yelling for him to stop.

Yelling for everything to go away.

Why didn't they hear my prayers for help.

You all just stood there. Watching my misery.

Why was I the victim when I was the person bloodied up. 

Don't mourn my death. 

Don't cry out to God as of why I left.

Don't say that there were no signs when I was on my knees begging for someone to hear me.

Don't come to my funeral saying you were my friend when you left me bloody on the bed.

Don't make the same mistakes you made with me.  
Because I know that you will.  
-from someone

Dear Father,

I am finally going to be with Mama just like you said.

You don't have to worry about my hospital bills anymore.

You don't have to worry about the videos you have because I deleted them.

You don't have to worry about parent teacher conference anymore.

You don't have to worry about a mistake, a slut, a whore, a murder... because I will slay it with my knife.

-from your 'slut'

I layed on the bathtub as red started filling up and black was coming close. "I'm coming Mama" as I took my final breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a discord-->https://discord.gg/VBxjzpnmD2


End file.
